


The Exception

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [11]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Rachel and Hunt are going to a Halloween party? Together?!
Relationships: Addison Sinclair/Ryan Summers, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Rachel Fields
Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493831
Kudos: 4





	The Exception

“This was a terrible idea,” Rachel said when Thomas opened the door of the cab for her and she saw the large number of costumed people heading into the building behind him.

“Oh, absolutely,” he agreed and took her hand, helping her out of the car. “All your ideas are.”

She sighed. She had hoped he’d tell her that they would be fine. After all, she’d really been looking forward to tonight. “Maybe we should go back.”

“No.” He looped his arm around her waist to keep her in place. He thought back to when Ryan had invited them to his annual Halloween party and how excited Rachel had been at the prospect of getting to go. “We’ll have to be careful, but we’re staying.”

Her face lit up, though he probably couldn’t see that behind her mask. “Really?”

“Really,” he said and pulled her closer, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. He was reasonably certain that nobody would be able to tell who they were, at least not out here in the dark, but he didn’t intend to test their luck too much so he let go of her and took a step back sooner than either of them wanted him to. “We should get going.”

They walked towards the gates and Rachel cursed herself for her choice of shoes when she saw the path to the building was paved with cobblestone. She should have listened to Thomas and worn the flat boots instead of the ones with stiletto heels, but she was wearing a Catwoman costume, for heaven’s sake! The entire point of that was to look _hot_. And to mask her face, of course. The latter was, according to Thomas, the more important one. She knew, though, that he most certainly didn’t mind looking at her in her skin-tight catsuit. Not if his expression when she’d shown him her costume earlier that day was anything to go by.

“Is everything all right?” Thomas asked when he noticed her look at the pavement with dread.

She bit her lip. No, she was _not_ going to admit that he’d been right. “Sure, yeah. I’m fine.”

But she wasn’t fine, and he quickly picked up on what the issue was as she struggled to walk, nearly tripping every few feet. He narrowed his eyes, wondering whether she’d planned this. He contemplated ignoring her, but he _really_ didn’t want her to get injured, so he offered her his arm.

She frowned. “No. I said I’m _fine_. It’s not that far, anyway.”

“Rachel,” he warned, then quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard him say her name. No one had. Or, at least, no one cared. He relaxed a little when he realised that no one had even attempted to speak to him yet even though they’d passed a multitude of people already. They hadn’t recognised him. No wonder! Nobody could have expected Thomas Hunt to be the one hiding behind a Batman costume, not even he himself. It had taken quite a bit of convincing on Rachel’s part to get him to wear it – he looked utterly ridiculous! – but it _was_ the perfect disguise.

She continued walking without his help but not for long. Because soon enough, she did trip. Luckily for her, Thomas had seen it coming and steadied her before she could hurt herself.

“Yes, you’re just fine, aren’t you?” he said, a small smile playing at his lips.

She huffed. “Shut up.”

“If I recall correctly, I _did _tell you not to wear these torture devices.”

“I said _shut up_,” she repeated and looked around. They were dangerously close to the entrance now, surrounded by a large crowd, but Thomas still had his arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her tightly to his body. Her eyes darted to his face, or rather what was visible of it. Which wasn’t a whole lot more than his lips, really, but those were very inviting and so she leaned up to kiss them.

Surprisingly enough, he didn’t protest but kissed her back instead. Until he heard an awfully familiar squeal. Rachel chuckled a little when she felt him frown.

“She’s not going to out us, I promise,” she said before pulling back and turning to the source of the squeal. “Hi Addi.”

“You two are _so cute_,” her friend said and pulled Rachel into a hug. “And, don’t worry, I’ve got a change of costume for both of you with me in case you guys are found out. Which is highly unlikely, might I add, because your costumes are _perfect_.”

Thomas cleared his throat. “Ahem. If you’re done praising your own work, Miss Sinclair, I believe we should head inside.”

“Right. I have more guests to greet, anyway,” Addison said. “I’ll see you later.”

Once Addison was gone, Rachel nudged Thomas. “You know you don’t have to be mean _all the time_, right?”

“I have a reputation to uphold,” he said as they continued on into the building, a safe distance apart from each other. “I can’t have my students thinking I’m going soft.”

Rachel grinned. “Oh yeah? Well, I happen to know that you _are_ soft. Why else would you be here with me?”

“I think you should know by now that you, my dear, are the exception.”

Her grin widened. “Just wanted to hear you say that.”


End file.
